All is Well
by SilverAsTheFox
Summary: All is well, she would whisper to herself even in the darkest of hours. Yana said it a lot now that she's been captured by HYDRA. All she wanted to do was break out of the compound and find safety. Yana certainly didn't expect the Maximoff twins.
Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.

* * *

Chapter One

Yana Slivka clenched her teeth tight, glaring at her captor with intense hatred. _Blonde hair, blue eyes, around 6'0", maybe a little bit shorter;_ Yana took in his appearance, searing his identity into her brain. _You'll be the first to go._

A swift punch to the face jarred her out of her thoughts and Yana had to bite her lip to keep from gasping in pain. _Don't ever let them hear you scream,_ Yana hissed to herself. _Not unless you_ _ **want**_ _them to think you're in pain. Screaming won't get you anywhere now._

The Red Room had taught her how to survive and no matter how much Yana hated that hellish place, she would forever be grateful for the lessons it taught her.

"What does Nick Fury know about HYDRA?" Her captor growled, grabbing at her face roughly to look in her eyes.

"Nick Fury is dead and HYDRA was dismantled by Captain America," Yana repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

In actuality, Yana had spent the last three months by Fury's side, hidden away from society under a secret identity. It wasn't until two weeks ago that Fury sent her to Russia to gain information about a notorious gang leader illegally selling a mass amount of weapons to an unknown organization stationed in Sokovia. Yana knew as much about HYDRA as any of the Avengers did, being Nick Fury's right-hand-man. What Yana didn't know was that the unknown organization buying the weapons she was sent to keep an eye on was HYDRA. Not until she was knocked out cold and dragged into the Goddamn compound.

"We know Nick Fury isn't dead, you dumb bitch!" The man hissed in her face, flipping open a small switchblade.

"Nick Fury was pronounced dead three months ago," Yana informed him. "Have you been living under a rock?"

Her interrogator gripped her hair tightly, twisting the brunette locks painfully and baring her throat. Yana felt the cold metal of the knife running along the length of her neck and fought the instinct to swallow. Her captor grinned at her as he pressed the knife deeper into the delicate skin of her throat running a thin cut from one side to the other.

"Don't forget what I can do to you, little girl," her interrogator taunted.

"Never," Yana promised. _If there weren't over a hundred HYDRA soldiers roaming this poor excuse of a base, I'd kill you in the blink of an eye._

He let go of her hair with a sneer and Yana watched as the man knocked loudly on the thick iron doors until a set of guards stationed outside appeared. "Take her to the lab," he ordered them. "Doctor Basov is waiting for her."

 _Basov?_ Yana's eyes widened marginally, immediately recognizing the name. Doctor Basov had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. for a number of years until he was caught performing unethical procedures on people. Unfortunately, he had escaped justice before S.H.I.E.L.D. could deliver the proper punishment he deserved. He was a genius scientist and Yana thought that it was both a shame and a waste of talent when she found out about the experiments.

The two soldiers unlocked the iron shackles keeping her locked to the bolted down iron chair and yanked her up, quickly replacing the restraints to her wrists the moment she was on her feet. _They really don't leave much room for escape,_ Yana thought glancing around the ironclad room. _But nothing is impossible._

Both guards made sure to keep a strong grip on her shoulder as they walked her over to where Yana assumed the lab was but she didn't mind, instead focusing on remembering the twists and turns of hallways.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the lab and Yana immediately picked out Dr. Basov from the three other men grouped together. He smiled at her politely, as if they were long lost friends. Yana yearned to tear his throat out.

"Yana," Dr. Basov greeted her. "It's been too long."

"I would say that it's a pleasure to see you again, Doctor," Yana replied with. "But we both know that would be a lie."

"Yana is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top assassins and sister to Natasha Romanoff," Dr. Basov told the man next to him. _Baron Von Strucker,_ Yana recognized him as well. She had only just joined S.H.I.E.L.D. when he had fled with a relatively large group of traitors, taking with him invaluable information and secrets regarding the organization Yana was sworn to.

 _She's not my sister, we're not even related,_ Yana fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Natasha is 11 years older than me._ Natasha may not have been Yana's blood sister but she was still Yana's closest friend and although Yana trusted S.H.I.E.L.D. and pledged them her life, Natasha was still the only person Yana would dare share her secrets with.

"I wasn't aware The Black Widow had a sister," Strucker mused, eying her up and down as if trying to find physical similarities between the two.

"It isn't common knowledge," Dr. Basov agreed. "The Black Widow is much more out in the open to the public as compared to Yana, considering that she is an Avenger. However I do know that Fury was very confident in Yana's capabilities and trusted her with classified information and missions."

"Then she's an important prisoner," Baron Von Strucker stated.

"But an even more important subject," Dr. Basov was quick to inform him. "Out of the thirty-plus volunteers that we have had only the twins have made it thus far and it isn't even safe to say that they're successful as of yet. If we were to use the scepter on her, I know for a fact that she will be able to survive it."

"I am no one's lab rat!" Yana hissed. "I will not go through with your disgusting experiments. I refuse to comply."

"If I feel as if Yana's life is in danger then I will immediately stop," Dr. Basov continued telling Strucker. "…And I also believe that these tests will be an effective torture mechanism. It will allow us to break her while I'm also able to collect data relating to the effects of the scepter on a worthy subject."

"Killing two birds with one stone," Strucker nodded, seemingly agreeing with Dr. Basov. "Very well, I will allow you to perform your tests on her, so long as you can guarantee that she doesn't die."

"I swear on my life, sir," Dr. Basov promised.

"Good," Strucker replied. "If she dies, I will take you up on that offer." Finally addressing the two men who brought her in, he nodded over to the back where there seemed to be a wall of bulletproof glass enclosures. "Escort our friend Yana over to her new living quarters. I'm predicting that she'll be staying with us for quite a while."

The two men at her side saluted and moved to do as he bid, but Strucker was quick to pause them. "Oh and Yana…" Strucker began, his thin lips twisting into some sort of sick smile. "I'm Wolfgang Von Strucker, but most people call me Baron Von Strucker."

"Oh, I know who you are," Yana sneered.

"Just as I suspected," Strucker nodded along. "Take her away."

* * *

Yup. Probably should not be starting another story when I have a ton that I haven't finished but that's never stopped me before so here I am. I started writing this almost a year ago but never got around to publishing it, so here it is.


End file.
